1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and methods for aspiration, ablation, and/or injection in a bodily tissue or cavity, and more specifically to a medical device that uses a needle for aspiration, ablation, and/or injection.
2. Background
A lymphatic cyst, such as a macrocystic or microcystic lymphatic malformation, is one or more body cavities or sacs surrounded by a membrane, that may contain fluid, semi-fluid, air, or other material. A cyst typically has a distinct, relatively tough or thick membrane, which may consist of a layer of endothelium and connective tissue stroma. When it desirable to remove them, cysts are typically removed by open surgery.
Lymphatic cysts are often located and sized such that they adversely affect aesthetics, and open surgery to remove them could cause other adverse aesthetic affects, for example, scarring. Lymphatic cysts may also be too hazardous to remove by open surgery. For example, open surgery may result in significant complications, including nerve paralysis. Furthermore, reoccurrences are common, which may require additional surgery and associated risks. Therefore, it may be desirable to percutaneously treat such lymphatic cysts. However, percutaneous treatment of cysts typically involves multiple steps, devices, and medical personal.
Accordingly, further improvements and enhancements are needed for devices and methods of treatment of lymphatic cysts.